flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Coliseum Drops
Known coliseum drops provided by this forum post on FR. Main Coliseum Page Training Fields 1-3 Food Insects *Catocala Moth May not drop any longer? *Crunchy Moth Legs *Fragile Moth Wings *Meal Moth *Micromoth May not drop any longer? *Perdita Bee *Wasteland Pauper *White Cabbage Butterfly *White Lace Honeybee Meat *Delicate Bat Wing *Meaty Bat Wing *Herdbeast Hoof *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird *Serrated Beak *White-Eared Hummingbird Plants *Honeycomb Fragment Materials *Fragile Antler *Ice Runestone *Rotting Leather *Small Legbones *Sparrow Skull *Tiny Feathers Apparel *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Heatherbed Lily *Shabby Waistcoat *Pauper's Brown Fez Familiars *Amaranth Moth *Bumble *Coral Carpenter *Leafy Moth *Luna Mith *Crimson Emperor *Death's-Head Stag *Ruby Webwing *Emerald Webwing Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Diseased, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Natural, Shining, Zephyr *Might Fragment: Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Diseased, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Natural, Shining, Zephyr *Energy Stones: Meditate *Ability Stones: Blazing Slash, Bolster, Boulder Bolt, Concentration, Contuse, Disorient, Enfeeble, Freezing Slash, Frigid Bolt, Haste, Leaf Bolt, Rally, Reflect, Regeneration, Shock Bolt, Ward *Accessory Stones: Ambush *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Leafy Pack *Broadleaf Pack *Canvas Sack May not drop any longer? *Furry Icewarden Puppet *Remove Gene: Primary *Scroll of Renaming *Unhatched Eggs: Arcane, Earth, Ice, Lightning Woodland Path 4-6 Food Insects *Catocala Moth *Crunchy Moth Legs *Fragile Moth Wings *Micromoth *White Cabbage Butterfly Meat *Dust Slither *Emerald Ratsnake *Herdbeast Hoof *Java Sparrow Seafood *Pincushion Urchin *Snowflake Urchin Plants *Cindervine *Clover *Highland Dryleaf *Ivy *Jungle Grass Materials *Bamboo Cluster *Bamboo Shoot *Birch Logs *Birch Twigs *Earth Runestone *Wind Runestone *Rotting Leather *Sand *Small Legbones *Tiny Feathers Apparel *Bloodscale Chest Guard *Blushing Pink Rose *Dented Iron Belt *Dented Iron Gauntlets *Dew Laden White Rose *Forest Green Leg Wrap *Gladewalker Cape *Green Highnoon Hank *Pretty Pink Neck Bow *Simple Copper Bracelets *Simple Pearly Bracelets *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Autumn Dryad *Bamboo Phytocat *Blooming Strangler *Bluefin Charger *Clown Charger *Crimson Emperor *Death's-Head Stag *Dryad *Leafy Moth *Sakura Owl *Strangler *Wildwood Owl Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: Aquatic, Diseased, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Natural, Zephyr *Might Fragment: Aquatic, Diseased, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Natural, Zephyr *Ability Stones: Bolster, Boulder Bolt, Contaminate, Congeal, Eliminate, Envenom, Fossilize, Freezing Slash, Frigid Bolt, Gust Slash, Haste, Jungle Slash, Leaf Bolt, Rally, Reflect, Regeneration, Rock Slash, Sear, Shred, Ward *Augment Stones: Berserker *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Leafy Pack *Broadleaf Pack *Canvas Sack *White Knight *Exotic Arcanist Idol *Heavy Earthshaker Idol *Furry Icewarden Puppet *Playful Windsinger Puppet *Rusted Treasure Chest *Remove Gene: Primary *Scroll of Renaming *Unhatched Eggs: Arcane, Fire, Ice, Plague, Earth, Wind Scorched Forest 7-8 Food Insects *Albino Dasher *Fragile Moth Wings *Maggot *Micromoth *Thunder Scarab Meat *Common Sparrow *Delicate Bat Wing *Herdbeast Hoof *Meaty Bat Wing Seafood *Pincushion Urchin Materials *Rotting Leather *Tiny Feathers *Sparrow Skull Apparel *Azure Highnoon Hank *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Crown of Bones *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Helmet *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Dented Iron Tail Cuffs *Firebreather Cape *Navy Wing Wraps *Pretty White Neck Bow *Romantic Red Rose *Shabby Waistcoat *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars *Yella Highnoon Hank Familiars *Banded Owlcat *Basilisk *Clown Charger *Crowned Bonepriest *Cockatrice *Death's-head Stag *Rambra *Red-Winged Owlcat *Smoke Gyre *Steam Gyre *Zeeba Battle Items *Acuity Fragments: Charged, Dark, Diseased, Earthen, Fiery, Shining, Zephyr, Normal *Might Fragments: Charged, Dark, Diseased, Earthen, Fiery, Shining, Zephyr, Normal *Ability Stones: Blazing Slash, Blinding Slash, Contaminate, Disorient, Eliminate, Enamor, Flame Bolt, Fossilize, Hydro Bolt, Pestilent Slash, Rally, Regeneration, Shock, Shroud, Vile Bolt, Ward, Wave Slash, Zephyr Bolt *Augment Stones: Berserker *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Battered Scroll Case *Broken Penny Jar *Ruby Ring *White Pawn *Unhatched Eggs: Earth Sandswept Delta 9-10 Food Insects *Albino Dasher *Barbed Tail *Dusky Mealworm Meat *Cave Gecko *Coral Snake *Dust Slither *Emerald Ratsnake *Greatshell Fin *Olive Sea Snake *Shiny Anole Plants *Ashfall Prickler *Black Tulip *Corpsemaker Ivy *Dustbowl Ivy *Sand Creeper Materials *Chimera Fangs *Chipped Blackened Legbones *Cracked Leather *Crumbling Leather *Fractured Tusk *Fuiran Hide *Intact Parchment *Nickel Ore *Nightsky Fuiran Hide *Obsidian *Reflective Fish Scales *Seeker Orb *Scroll Case *Shadow Runestone *Slimy Tusk *Water Runestone *Waterskin Apparel *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Crown of Bones *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Forest Green Chest Wrap *Green Highnoon Hank *Romantic Red Rose *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Carmine Serthis *Crowned Bonepriest *Fuiran *Greatshell *Iridescent Scaleback *Nightsky Fuiran *Opheodrys Serthis *Peacock Scorpion *Scaleback *Shadow Serpent *Shattered Serpent *Storm Seeker Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Natural, Shining, Zephyr, Normal *Might Fragment: Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Natural, Shining, Zephyr, Normal *Ability Stones: Aid, Blazing Slash, Blinding Slash, Bolster, Boulder Bolt, Concentration, Dark Bolt, Disorient, Eliminate, Envenom, Fossilize, Haste, Jungle Slash, Leaf Bolt, Mana Bolt, Mist Slash, Pestilent Slash, Reflect, Regeneration, Shock Bolt, Shred, Shroud, Ward, Wave Slash *Augment Stones: Berserker, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Scholar, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Accessory Stones: Discipline *Energy Stones: Scratch *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Fishscale Basket *Glimmerscale Basket *Scroll Case *Smouldering Flamecaller Puppet *Sopping Tidelord Sackdoll *Unhatched Eggs: Fire, Water, Wind Forgotten Cave 11-12 Food Insects *Albino Dasher *Nymph *Stinglash Meat *Delicate Bat Wing *Dust Slither *Nightwing Bat *Olive Sea Snake *Panther Anole *Plague Bat *Shiny Anole Seafood *Greater Leech *Wetland Vampire Plants *Cindershroom *Diseased Fungus *Dwarf Shelf Fungus *Glow Mushroom Materials *Copper Ore *Nickel Ore *Obsidian Apparel *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Blushing Pink Rose *Crown of Bones *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Gorget *Dented Iron Helmet *Firebreather Cape *Gray Wizard Hat *Midnight Cape *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Ancient Fungus *Blue Dragon Reef Snail *Bramble Guardian *Crimson Reef Snail *Citrine Cave Jewel *Corpse Cleaner *Crowned Bonepriest *Cursed Bat *Dwarf Truffle *Emerald Cave Jewel *Parasitic Fungus *Runic Bat *Shadow Serpent *Shattered Serpent Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Diseased, Fiery, Magical, Natural, Shining, Normal *Might Fragment: Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Diseased, Fiery, Magical, Natural, Shining, Normal *Ability Stones: Blazing Slash, Blinding Slash, Bolster, Concentration, Contaminate, Drown, Eliminate, Enamor, Hydro Bolt, Flame Bolt, Mist Slash, Pestilent Slash, Reflect, Rune Slash, Sear, Thunder Slash, Vile Bolt, Wave Bolt *Augment Stones: Berserker, Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Scholar, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Accessory Stones: Discipline *Energy Stones: Scratch *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Broken Penny Jar *Rusted Treasure Chest *Scroll of Renaming *Unhatched Eggs: Arcane, Shadow, Water Bamboo Falls 13-14 Food Insects *Mana Thief *Meal Moth *Reedcleft Sparkler Meat *Coral Snake *Duskrat *Emerald Ratsnake *River Warden *Zephyr Sparrow Seafood *Armored Catfish *Crowntail Surgling Plants *Blackberry *Blood Acorn *Granny Smith Apple *Light's Breath *Sour Spinach Materials *Crumbling Relief *Earth Runestone *Intact Parchment *Jasper *Moonglow Foxtail *Reflective Fish Scales *Small Ribcage *Wispy Foxtail Apparel *Bloodscale Chest Guard *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Dented Iron Belt *Red Birdskull Necklace *Dented Iron Helmet *Gray Wizard Hat *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Baku *Carmine Serthis *Dreameater *Ethereal Trickster *Fungalhoof Qiriq *Gale Wolf *Hainu *Red-Breasted Hainu *Tengu *Trick of the Light *Opheodrys Serthis *Umbra Wolf Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: Aquatic, Dark, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Shining, Zephyr, Normal *Might Fragment: Aquatic, Dark, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Shining, Zephyr, Normal *Ability Stones: Blazing Slash, Bolster, Bright Bolt, Clobber, Drown, Eliminate, Haste, Mana Bolt, Regeneration, Shroud, Zephyr Bolt *Augment Stones: Berserker, Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Scholar, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Accessory Stones: Ambush, Discipline *Energy Stones: Anticipate *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Broken Penny Jar *Burlap Sack *Canvas Sack *Fishscale Basket *Glimmerscale Basket *Rusted Treasure Chest *Unhatched Eggs: Light, Water Waterway 15-16 Food Meat *Meaty Bat Wing Seafood *Cragside Mussels *Everglade Shortfin *Jumbo Shrimp *Sand Sucker *Sardines *Sun Baked Oysters *Wetland Ghost Plants *Bluelipped Thresh *Dayglo Thresh *Green Algae Materials *Bone Fragments *Copper Ore *Diaphanous Wing *Jar of Slime *Lithe Otter Pelt *Oozing Tusk *Perfect Skipping Stone *Reflective Fish Scales *Sand *Shale *Webbed Paw Apparel *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Gorget *Dented Iron Helmet *Dented Iron Pauldron *Dented Iron Tail Cuffs *Prim Highnoon Spurs *Veteran's Shoulder Scars *Waverider Cape Familiars *Brown River Flight *Cumulus Seal *Dappled Seal *Everglade Lasher *Greater Sandstrike *Granite Thresher *Gray River Flight *Noggle *Radioactive Slime *Rainbow Sprite *River Muck *Scarlet Flycatcher *Shale Thresher *Sunset Lasher Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Diseased, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Natural, Shining, Normal *Might Fragment: Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Diseased, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Natural, Shining, Normal *Ability Stones: Bolster, Concentration, Congeal, Drown, Eliminate, Enfeeble, Flame Bolt, Fossilize, Haste, Leaf Bolt, Rally, Reflect, Regeneration, Rock Slash, Shock, Thunder Slash, Ward *Augment Stones: Berserker, Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Scholar, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Accessory Stones: Discipline *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Broken Bone Bottle *Broken Penny Jar *Burlap Sack *Canvas Sack *Fishscale Basket *Glimmerscale Basket *Unhatched Eggs: Ice Arena 17-18 Food Meat *Herdbeast Hoof *Emerald Ratsnake Materials *Ash Logs *Chimera Fangs *Crumbling Relief *Iron Ore *Round Pebbles *Waterskin Apparel *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Helmet *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Dented Iron Tail Cuffs *Duneglider Cape *Nomad's Sandwastes Sash *Nomad's Sandwastes Vest *Shabby Waistcoat *Simple Pearly Wing Bangles *Tawny Antlers *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Chimera *Celestial Antelope *Double-Tailed Warcat *Longneck Interloper *Longneck Magi *Longneck Mender *Longneck Skirmisher *Silver Springbok *Warcat Protector Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: Aquatic, Earthen, Frozen, Natural, Shining *Might Fragment: Aquatic, Earthen, Frozen, Natural, Shining *Ability Stones: Bolster, Concentration, Congeal, Drown, Eliminate, Enamor, Envenom, Fossilize, Haste, Jungle Slash, Rally, Regeneration, Ward *Augment Stones: Berserker, Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Scholar, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Accessory Stones: Discipline *Energy Stones: Mediate *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Longneck Pack *Rusted Treasure Chest *Skirmisher Pack Boreal Wood 19-20 Food Insects *Dusky Mealworm *Greenworm Meat *Eastern Mole *Herdbeast Hoof *Old World Rabbit *Spotted Skunk *White Squirrel Plants *Arctic Shrub *Maple Seed *Tundra Cactus Materials *Clay *Cracked Leather *Crumbling Relief *Dark Basalt *Fir Branch *Grey Basalt *Ice Runestone *Ivory Tusk *Rich Iron Ore *Shale *Shalebuck Horn Apparel *Ebony Antlers *Simple Pearly Wing Bangles *Winter Cape Familiars *Black Wolf *Clouddancer *Coarsefur Yeti *Elk *Hoarfrost Mauler *Maned Rasa *Poultrygeist *Shalebuck *Silver Springbok *Snowfall Elk *Squall Rasa *Venerable Shalebuck *Winter Wolf Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: Charged, Earthen, Frozen, Zephyr *Might Fragment: Charged, Earthen, Frozen, Zephyr *Ability Stones: Clobber, Fossilize, Freezing Slash *Augment Stones: Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Scholar, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Accessory Stones: Ambush *Minor Health Potion *Health Potion Trinkets *Broken Penny Jar *Burlap Sack *Canvas Sack *Furry Icewarden Puppet *Half-Moon Spectacles Harpy's Roost 21-22 Food Insects *Fallout Whisper *Frost Whisper Meat *Black Capped Chickadee *Greyback Sparrow *Java Sparrow *Oasis Songbird *Old World Rabbit *Sunspot Sparrow Seafood *Bluemoon Dartling *Renegade Dartling Plants *Maple Seed *Stonewatch Flatblade *Stonewatch Scrub Materials *Cracked Leather *Small Ribcage *Sparrow Skull *Tiny Feathers Apparel *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Blue Birdskull Legband *Dented Iron Boots *Midnight Sandwastes Sash *Midnight Sandwastes Turban *Twilight Cape *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars Familiars *Bluemoon Aviar *Clouddancer *Death Seeker *Fallout Streak *Masked Harpy *Renegade Aviar *Snow Streak *Stonewatch Harpy *Storm Seeker *Sunspot Clouddancer Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: Charged, Dark, Frozen, Magical, Shining, Zephyr *Might Fragment: Charged, Dark, Frozen, Magical, Shining, Zephyr *Ability Stones: Congeal, Contuse, Dark Bolt, Disorient, Enamor, Enfeeble, Shock Bolt, Shroud *Augment Stones: Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Bluemoon Aviar Crate *Clouddancer Crate *Renegade Aviar Crate *Snow Streak Crate *Sunspot Crate *Featherfall Pack *Feather Pouch *Coarse Tail Hair *Harpy's Maque *Scroll Case Mire 23-24 Food Insects *Bluetipped Shellbug *Common Mosquito *Common Shellbug *Dung Beetle *Parasitic Grub *Rolling Scarab Meat *Blackwing Croaker Leg Seafood *Marsh Stalker *Redstreak Frilled Eel *Sicklemaw Gar *Yellow-Frilled Eel Plants *Fire Flower *Greenpod Bloom *Redblood Sapper *Sunkernel *Wild Onion Materials *Clay Fertility Statue *Common Podid Claws *Cracked Scales *Hematite *Magnetite *Molted Scales *Nature Runestone *Plague Runestone *Sickle Claws *Southmarsh Podid Claws *Toridae Chew Toy Apparel *Dented Iron Boots *Pretty Aqua Arm Bow *Shabby Top Hat *Woodsdrake Cape Familiars *Blackwing Croaker *Brilliant Psywurm *Common Podid *Mistwatch Shellion *Poisonous Toridae *Psywurm *Salve Kamaitachi *Scythe Kamaitachi *Shellion *Sickle Kamaitachi *Southmarsh Podid *Venomous Toridae Battle Items *Ability Stones: Bright Bolt, Drown, Jungle Slash, Mana Bolt, Pestilent Slash, Rally, Regeneration *Augment Stones: Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Scholar, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Health Potion Skins *Not sure if the skins drop by themselves too or only in the Mire Crate *Skin: Psywurm *Skin: Scythe Kamaitachi *Skin: Mire *Skin: Poisonous Toridae *Skin: Heartred Croaker *Skin: Salve Kamaitachi Trinkets *Mire Crate *Poisonous Crate *Heartred Croaker Crate *Scythe Crate *Psywurm Crate *Salve Crate *Haunted Stone Orb *Unhatched Eggs: Earth, Water Category:Coliseum Category:Drops Category:Items